1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention relate generally to an optical fiber cable connector and, more particularly, to a strain relief.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,169 discloses an optical fiber connector assembly. Optical fiber cables have strength members or aramid yarn. When the cable is connected to a connector, the strength member is also terminated.